Slope
by daffodila
Summary: AU. Haruno Sakura, satu-satunya gadis yang berani menamparku dengan keras secara harafiah, namun hal itu justru membuat mataku terbuka lebar-lebar. Ketika aku mulai menaruh kepercayaanku padanya, dia menghilang. Ditulis untuk Challenge #GetWellSoon!


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Ditulis untuk Challenge #GetWellSoon!

Selamat membaca! :)

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke."

Sapaan itu terlontar dari bibir Haruno Sakura. Entah sapaan ke berapa yang kudengar hari ini. Nyaris semua gadis menyapaku setiap hari, tetapi aku tak pernah memedulikannya. Jujur saja, mereka menggangguku.

Aku melewatinya di koridor lantas segera menuju ruangan kelas. Ada suara derap langkah kaki yang terdengar begitu dekat dari belakangku. Aku menoleh ke samping kemudian melirik ke belakang. Itu Haruno Sakura. Aku biarkan saja, karena dia memang sekelas denganku.

Aku menaruh tasku di samping kaki bangku yang letaknya dekat dinding. Kelas belum terlalu ramai. Baguslah, berarti kelas tidak akan begitu gaduh. Aku meraih buku Biologi dan mulai membaca ulang, kudengar hari ini ada kuis.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan kelas mulai ramai. Suara si berisik Uzumaki Naruto yang heboh mencari bahan untuk menyalin tugasnya membahana ke setiap sudut ruangan. Aku memutar bola mata lantas berusaha fokus lagi pada bukuku.

Aku memang cenderung menutup diri. Aku tidak suka bergaul. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang supel. Kurasa aku tak membutuhkan teman sama sekali. Teman yang tulus itu hanyalah omong kosong. Mereka saling berteman karena membutuhkan satu sama lain. Aku tak membutuhkan siapa pun, jadi untuk apa juga aku berteman?

Lagipula, aku yakin pada akhirnya mereka juga akan saling berkhianat, seperti apa yang dilakukan beberapa orang yang pernah kuanggap teman dulu. Mereka hanya memanfaatkan kepintaran dan harta yang kumiliki. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada mereka. Sama sekali tidak. Aku bersyukur karena mereka tidak melanjutkan bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas yang sama denganku.

Bel pertanda pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai berbunyi nyaring. Kegaduhan di kelas berangsur-angsur mereda. Tak lama Hatake-sensei, guru mata pelajaran Biologi, memasuki kelas.

Benar, hari ini ada kuis. Aku segera mengerjakan kuis tertulis itu. Aku tidak mengalami banyak kendala, hanya sedikit membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dalam mengerjakan dua nomor perihal menghitung berapa persen kemungkinan sifat keturunan pada salah satu penyimpangan hukum Mendel.

Kudengar ada suara bangku yang berdecit. Seseorang yang memegang lembaran kertas putih berjalan melewati bangkuku. Aku mendongak, sedikit ingin tahu dia siapa. Dia gadis berhelaian merah muda yang dikuncir tinggi, dengan dua ujung pita merah mencuat di bagian yang diikatnya. Haruno Sakura.

"Oh, Haruno, kau sudah selesai?" Kudengar Hatake-sensei berkata demikian.

Aku tak lagi memerhatikan interaksi murid dan guru itu. Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyelesaikan kuis ini. Tinggal satu nomor terakhir. Setelah selesai, aku segera mendorong mundur bangku yang kududuki lantas berjalan ke meja guru untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban. Hatake-sensei mengangguk ketika aku menyerahkan lembar jawaban, lantas mempersilakan aku untuk duduk kembali.

Setengah jam berlalu. Hatake-sensei mulai menghitung mundur menuju batas waktu mengumpulkan lembar jawaban. Suasana kelas menjadi gaduh seketika. Murid-murid berbondong-bondong untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban. Jika ada yang terlambat mengumpulkan, meski pun hanya satu detik setelah hitungan mundur berakhir, lembar jawaban itu tak akan diterima. Aku belum pernah mengalami itu, lantaran aku selalu menyerahkan lembar jawaban sebelum hitungan mundur dimulai.

Suara bel pertanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Sebelum keluar, Hatake-sensei berdiri di tengah kelas. Tampaknya akan memberi pengumuman.

"Materi Hereditas ditutup dengan kuis ini. Minggu depan sudah masuk materi baru, Pertumbuhan dan Perkembangan. Saya akan membagi kelompok yang beranggotakan dua orang. Tugas dan kelompoknya sudah ditentukan di dalam kertas ini. Nara Shikamaru, tolong beritahu teman-temanmu nanti," jelas Hatake-sensei. Dia memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Nara Shikamaru, ketua kelas, lantas meninggalkan kelas.

Ketika memasuki jam istirahat, Haruno menghampiri bangku yang kududuki. Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas tanpa bertanya atau berkata apa pun.

"Err, Sasuke."

"Apa maumu?" kataku datar. Dia nampak gelagapan namun aku tak peduli.

"Kau dan aku ada di kelompok yang sama. Tugasnya menanam biji-bijian pada media yang berbeda dan mengamatinya setiap hari selama satu minggu," katanya. Tangannya menggenggam roknya yang kini nampak kusut.

"Hn," aku hanya bergumam singkat. Aku tak perlu informasi lanjutan. Aku melewatinya untuk keluar kelas, namun langkahku terhenti saat dia memanggilku lagi.

"Laporannya sudah harus dikumpulkan sepuluh hari dari sekarang. Kurasa kita harus memulainya hari ini," katanya lagi. Dia menatapku ragu. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Kita bisa mengerjakannya di rumahku, kau bisa?"

Aku tak langsung menjawab meski aku tak memiliki agenda apa pun sepulang sekolah nanti. Aku hanya sedikit ragu. Tetapi jika tidak dimulai hari ini, kemungkinan kami akan terlambat mengumpulkan laporan. Aku peduli pada nilai dan tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Aku bisa," kataku.

Aku menangkap ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Dia mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Nanti saat pulang kita bicarakan lagi, ya."

Aku mengangguk lantas segera pergi ke luar kelas dan menuju perpustakaan. Satu-satunya tempat yang sepi saat jam istirahat. Aku memang kurang suka berada di tengah-tengah keramaian.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Haruno menghampiriku dan mulai membahas tentang tugas kelompok Biologi. Ini materi yang sudah pernah dipelajari saat kelas satu, namun diperdalam lagi dengan adanya tugas praktikum. Dia yang bicara banyak, sementara aku hanya merespons sekenanya.

"Medianya kapas basah, tanah, air, lalu apalagi ya?" gumamnya.

"Sekam?" aku menyarakan. Bagaimana pun ini tugas kami, bukan tugas dia sendiri. Rasanya salah jika tak mengambil andil.

"Ah iya benar juga! Berarti kita tak perlu membeli apa-apa karena semua alat dan bahannya sudah ada di rumahku."

Aku tak menanggapinya. Di koridor, orang-orang memerhatikan kami, beberapanya ada yang berbisik-bisik. Aku hanya mengabaikan mereka dan bertindak seakan-akan tak ada yang terjadi. Berbeda dengan Haruno, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haru-"

"Sakura saja," potongnya saat aku hendak memanggilnya.

Sebenarnya aku tak terbiasa memanggil seseorang dengan nama kecil, baru dia saja yang mempersilakan aku untuk memanggil dengan nama kecilnya.

"Rumahmu di mana?" tanyaku memastikan tanpa memanggilnya lagi.

"Hanya beberapa blok dari sini. Jalan kaki juga bisa. Kau tidak bawa kendaraan, 'kan?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku biasa berangkat sekolah berjalan kaki juga.

Aku mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura. Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam hingga tiba di rumahnya. Di perjalanan kami sama-sama diam. Aku tak berniat membuka pembicaraan dengannya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dia bukan temanku, hanya rekan satu kelompok. Jadi untuk apa aku repot-repot membuka konversasi dengannya?

"Di sini. Ayo masuk," katanya sembari membuka pagar.

Aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. Rasanya aneh. Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku berkunjung ke rumah orang hingga ini terasa seperti pertama kalinya.

"Orangtuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah," kata Sakura. Aku tak menanggapinya.

Aku mengikutinya sampai halaman belakang. Aku dipersilakan duduk di salah satu bangku kayu di sana. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah, tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan tumpukan gelas plastik transparan di tangan kanan dan kantong plastik yang entah apa isinya di tangan kirinya.

"Gelas plastiknya nanti diberi label sesuai dengan media tanam yang akan diisi," kata Sakura. Dia menyerahkan tumpukkan gelas plastik itu padaku. "Ini, aku sudah menulis di labelnya, tinggal ditempel saja. Dan oh! Tunggu sebentar," katanya lagi.

Sakura kembali ke dalam. Tak lama dia kembali dengan nampan yang di atasnya terdapat gelas berembun dan stoples-stoples kecil. Dia meletakkannya di atas meja. "Diminum dulu, Sasuke. Dan ini ada camilan, jika kau mau, ambil saja ya," katanya sembari tersenyum padaku.

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih," kataku pelan.

Kami mulai mengerjakan tugas. Aku mengisi dua gelas plastik masing-masing dengan tanah dan air, sementara Sakura mengisi sisanya. Satu buah biji kacang hijau yang nantinya akan menjadi kecambah ditanam di dalam gelas plastik. Ini sebenarnya hanyalah pekerjaan mudah. Aku heran kenapa Hatake-sensei menugaskannya dalam bentuk kelompok.

"Sasuke, kau bawa ponsel berkamera?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan menatapnya bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Ponselku rusak, kameraku juga sama. Jika kau bawa, bisa digunakan untuk dokumentasi? Kau tahu, laporan butuh lampiran foto. Artinya kau harus kemari setiap hari untuk mengambil foto. Hmm ... kau keberatan?" katanya. Tepat setelah itu kulihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lantas memalingkan muka.

Setiap hari? Aku terdiam. Jujur saja, aku keberatan.

"Tidak ada solusi lain?" tanyaku.

Dia menoleh ke arahku kemudian menggeleng. "Maaf, sepertinya tidak ada."

Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan penuh harap. Sepertinya dia tahu ini menjadi keputusan yang sulit untukku. Aku tidak banyak bergaul dengan orang lain karena aku sendiri yang bersifat _introvert_. Berkunjung sering-sering ke rumah orang lain sama sekali bukan diriku.

Lagipula, bukankah waktuku akan terbuang banyak jika datang ke rumah Sakura hanya untuk mengambil foto? Rasanya bodoh. Sialnya, tugas ini membuatku tersudut. Aku tak punya pilihan selain setuju, karena lebih tidak mungkin jika aku meminjamkan ponselku selama tujuh hari pada Sakura.

Aku mendesah panjang. "Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi," kataku.

Sakura melebarkan kedua matanya, wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah daripada sebelumnya. "Jadi kau setuju?"

"Hn."

Aku mendokumentasikan tugas kelompok kami. Aku tidak hanya mengambil satu foto, tetapi tiga. Untuk cadangan.

"Ada lagi yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," jawabnya sembari menggeleng.

Aku meraih tasku yang disampirkan di kursi, lalu menarik talinya hingga ke bahu. "Kalau begitu aku pulang," kataku.

"Hm. Terima kasih ya, Sasuke," katanya sembari tersenyum.

Sakura mengantarku sampai luar pagar rumahnya. Dia melambaikan tangan dan bergumam, "hati-hati ya!" Setelah itu, kudengar suara pagar yang tertutup.

.

Setiap hari ketika pulang sekolah aku pergi ke rumah Sakura. Hanya untuk mengambil foto, lantas pulang. Kami tak pernah membicarakan hal selain seputar tugas kelompok ini.

Hari ini adalah hari ke tujuh dari pengamatan pertumbuhan dan perkembangan biji kacang hijau, yang berarti hari terakhir aku pergi ke rumah Sakura. Berbeda dari biasanya, di perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Sakura bertanya padaku. Bukan jenis pertanyaan yang menyangkut tugas.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau pendiam sekali? Banyak lho yang mau berteman denganmu, tapi kau terlalu menutup diri, jadi orang mundur duluan."

Aku terdiam, tertegun karena kata-katanya. Banyak yang ingin berteman denganku, katanya? Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku, huh?

"Kulihat kau sendiri terus dan selalu menghindari keramaian. Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mendesis lalu meliriknya tajam. "Aku yakin itu bukan urusanmu," kataku dingin.

Dia tersentak mendengar jawaban yang sepertinya melenceng jauh dari yang ingin dia dengar. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit lantas bergumam, "maaf," yang mana tak kutanggapi.

Sesampai di rumahnya, aku segera mengambil foto dari bahan praktikum kami. Biji kacang hijau itu sudah tumbuh menjadi kecambah dengan tinggi yang bervariasi sesuai dengan media tanamnya. Rumahnya kosong, hanya ada Sakura dan aku, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari ini aku tak langsung pulang karena Sakura memintaku untuk memindahkan data foto di ponselku pada laptopnya, kemudian menyusun kerangka laporan.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dengan memegang sebuah laptop berwarna merah. Dia menghampiriku lantas menyodorkan kabel data dan laptopnya yang sudah diaktifkan. Laptopnya belum memasuki _desktop_.

Saat memasuki _desktop_, kulihat foto seorang gadis kecil berhelaian merah muda sebahu sedang memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci. Di kepala gadis itu terdapat sebuah pita merah yang melilit, dengan kedua ujung mencuat di pucuk kepalanya. Aku yakin itu adalah foto Sakura saat dia masih kecil. Refleks aku melirik ke arah ikatan rambut Sakura yang mirip dengan pita yang melilit kepala gadis kecil pada layar laptop.

"Oh, astaga!" Dia menarik laptop hingga lurus dengan wajahnya. Sementara aku diam saja.

Dia menggeser laptopnya ke hadapanku lagi. Layarnya sudah berganti menjadi gambar bunga tulip kuning. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku bingung, namun tak begitu kupikirkan. Barangkali tadi dia menggantinya. Aku segera memasang kabel data pada laptop dan ponselku, lantas memindahkan foto-foto bahan praktikum.

"Maaf soal tadi. Aku malu jika foto itu dilihat orang," katanya sembari tertawa kecil. "Saat aku melihat foto itu, aku merasa tak pernah berubah."

"Pita merah itu?" tanyaku refleks.

"Eeh? Kau menyadarinya?"

"Kurang lebih begitu."

Dia tertawa lagi. "Iya, pita merah itu. Aku daridulu suka sekali pada kelinci. Itulah sebabnya aku membuat ujung pita itu mencuat, jadi seperti telinga kelinci, bukan? Seiring bertambahnya umurku, aku mengubah bandana menjadi ikat rambut. Tapi dua ujung mencuat itu masih ada hingga sekarang," katanya panjang lebar sembari menyentuh ujung pita mencuat di belakang kepalanya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan lantas membukanya lagi. "Ups, kurasa aku terlalu banyak bicara."

"Hn."

"Maaf ya, Sasuke. Aku memang banyak bicara, jadi menceritakan tentang diri sendiri. Lain kali kau yang cerita, ya!" katanya sembari tertawa lagi.

Aku meliriknya melalui ujung mataku, kemudian kembali menyalin foto pada program pengolah kata. Setelah selesai, Sakura mengambil alih laptopnya lantas mulai menyusun kerangka laporan.

"Nah, selesaii! Besok aku bawa laptop, jadi kita bisa meneruskannya di sekolah saja. Bagaimana?" kata Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja."

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku pulang. Sakura mengantarku sampai luar seperti biasanya.

.

Jangka waktu pengamatan sudah habis, laporan hasil pengamatan sudah selesai dan dikumpulkan. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang biasa, tanpa harus datang ke rumah Sakura. Aku bersyukur karena aku bisa langsung pulang.

Sekarang adalah istirahat di jam makan siang. Hampir semua murid di kelas sudah ke kantin, namun aku memilih menetap di sini. Aku melempar pandanganku pada jendela kaca di samping kananku. Memerhatikan langit biru dan awan-awan yang berarak. Entah apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain ini.

"Sasuke." Aku menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namaku. Itu Sakura. "Tidak ke kantin?"

"Tidak," jawabku singkat. Aku memalingkan wajah ke jendela lagi.

"Kau kelihatannya banyak pikiran, ada apa? Bercerita bisa mengurangi bebanmu, lho," kata Sakura dengan nada penuh perhatian. Aku mendecih.

Aku tak memutus pandanganku dari panorama di balik jendela. "Bukankah kau punya banyak teman yang hidupnya bisa kau urusi? Aku bukan temanmu. Jangan bertingkah seakan-akan kau temanku," kataku dingin, tak acuh. Kurasa intonasi dari nada bicaraku sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku tak ingin diganggu.

Tak ada suara lagi. Namun aura hangat masih terasa di dekat tubuhku. Dia belum pergi.

Terdengar suara helaan napas panjang. "Sasuke, kurasa ada baiknya kau membuka diri. Sekolah itu bukan hanya tentang belajar saja, tapi berteman juga. Aku mau jadi temanmu, berhentilah menyendiri," kata Sakura.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya tajam. Aku tertawa sarkastik. "Langsung saja, apa maumu?"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Apa motifmu ingin berteman denganku segala? Memanfaatkanku di bidang apa? Kurasa kau juga pintar, tak perlu memanfaatkan otakku, 'kan?"

Dia terperanjat kaget. Sorot matanya berubah, aku yakin ada emosi di sana. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Aku tulus mau berteman denganmu! Tidak ada motif apa-apa!" Nada bicaranya meninggi, menarik perhatian murid-murid yang tidak ke kantin.

"Teman yang tulus itu hanyalah omong kosong. Aku tak percaya kata-katamu. Pada akhirnya pasti akan berkhianat juga," kataku tenang, berbeda 180 derajat dengan Sakura. Aku tersenyum meremehkan.

"Asal kau tahu, Sasuke, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu!"

Sakura menamparku keras hingga wajahku berpaling. Desahan kaget membahana di ruangan kelas. Aku melirik orang-orang yang berada di kelas. Wajah mereka menyiratkan kebingungan dan terlihat jelas bahwa mereka tak ingin ikut campur.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menatapnya tak percaya. Aku memegang pipi yang ditamparnya tadi. Tenggorokanku terasa kering, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ini bukan masalah sakitnya, tapi harga diriku yang jatuh karena ditampar seorang gadis!

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan bahunya bergetar. "Ma-maaf ...," katanya lirih. "Seseorang pernah melakukan itu padaku, dan itu membuatku sadar." Kemudian dia memutar tubuhnya dan berlari keluar kelas.

.

Kejadian kemarin siang terus bergulir di dalam benakku. Kata-kata Sakura terus terngiang menabuh gendang telingaku. Aku mencoba mengerti maksud dari kata-katanya. Jadi maksudnya aku belum sadar, begitu?

Kurasa kemarin aku berlebihan juga. Barangkali kata-kataku menyakiti hati Sakura hingga dia berani menamparku. Setahuku dia adalah gadis yang baik, yang tak mungkin menampar orang lain tanpa motif yang jelas.

Entah bagaimana ada perasaan tak enak menyelimutiku. Bayangan tentang kejadian kemarin mengiringi perasaan tak enak itu. Aku merasa bersalah. Ada satu sisi dalam diriku yang mendorongku berjalan mendekati bangkunya, yang akhirnya kuturuti.

"Sakura."

Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah sedikit terkejut. Aku mengatur napasku. Sekarang aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata namun tak mungkin bisa mundur.

"Aaaa ... maaf soal kemarin. Aku berlebihan," kataku. Aku ingin menoleh ke arah lain namun kutahan.

Wajahnya melunak, bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Sasuke, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah menamparmu." Dia menunduk dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. "Ini untukmu, sebagai permintaan maafku. Kuperhatikan kau tak pernah ke kantin saat jam makan siang dan tak pernah membawa bekal. Jadi kubuatkan bento," kata Sakura. Dia memberikan salah satu bento yang dipegangnya.

Ragu-ragu aku meraihnya. Aku tak tahu kalau ternyata ada yang memerhatikan aku seperti itu. "Terima kasih."

Dia mengangguk. "Ayo makan bersama!"

Aku terdiam mendengar ajakannya. Dia baik sekali. Padahal aku sudah berkata keterlaluan padanya, namun dia seakan-akan tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Sasuke? Sekarang kita teman, kan?" kata Sakura. Dia menatapku ragu. Mata beriris hijaunya memancarkan ketulusan yang belum pernah aku lihat dari orang selain Ibuku.

Aku tertegun. Secara spontan aku mengangguk. Dia tersenyum lebar sekali. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan bersama!" ajaknya lagi. Aku mengikuti ajakannya.

Dan semenjak saat itu, Sakura menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya. Aku mulai bercerita padanya tentang hal-hal yang menjadi bebanku. Dia menanggapinya dengan baik, bukan sekedar mengatakan, "sabar ya," tapi dia juga memberiku solusi. Memberiku semangat.

Dia tulus. Akhirnya aku menyadari itu. Dia tak pernah menuntut apa-apa dariku. Dia hanya ingin menjadi temanku. Aku nyaman berada di dekatnya. Ada sesuatu yang hangat menyusup dalam diriku. Mungkinkah berteman rasanya senyaman ini?

Sakura banyak mengubah sudut pandangku dalam hidup. Aku yang dulunya cenderung apatis, kini berubah menjadi optimis. Dia sungguh-sungguh membuka mataku lebar-lebar untuk melihat dunia dari sisi yang lain. Dia gadis yang menghilangkan trauma akan dikhianati dalam diriku. Entah harus bagaimana aku berterima kasih padanya.

Namun aku tak sadar bahwa semuanya memiliki batas waktu. Termasuk keberadaan Sakura di sisiku. Hari ini Sakura tak memunculkan batang hidungnya di sekolah. Dia sama sekali tidak memberi kabar akan keabsenannya. Tidak padaku dan tidak pada yang lainnya.

Aku mencoba menghubunginya, namun ponselnya tidak aktif. Seharian aku benar-benar kehilangan kontak darinya. Barangkali dia ada keperluan mendadak lantas lupa membawa ponsel. Tapi entahlah, aku hanya mencoba berpikir positif.

Satu minggu berlalu. Aku benar-benar kehilangan kontak dari Sakura. Aku khawatir lantaran tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Hal itu membuatku mulai sulit untuk berpikir positif.

Sakura menghilang tepat setelah aku menaruh kepercayaan padanya. Dia sama saja. Mengkhianati kepercayaanku. Bukan dengan menuntut macam-macam padaku, tapi dengan menghilang begitu saja. Kalau tidak begitu, seharusnya dia menghubungiku atau apalah. Tapi tidak sama sekali.

"Kau sudah mendengar kabar tentang Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino?"

Langkahku menuju gerbang untuk pulang melambat saat mendengar nama Sakura disebut. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Iya. Kudengar mereka kecelakaan."

Kecelakaan?! Itu cukup menjawab semua pertanyaan tentang menghilangnya Sakura. Seketika aku jadi panik sendiri, khawatir dengan keadaannya. Aku juga baru sadar bahwa Yamanaka, teman dekat Sakura, sudah absen dengan jumlah hari yang sama dengan Sakura.

Aku segera melesat menuju rumahnya, entah apa yang kupikirkan. Aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya, berharap ada yang membukanya mengingat Sakura sering sendirian di rumah. Pintu terbuka, seorang wanita paruh baya yang wajahnya mirip Sakura menatapku ramah. Sepertinya dia Ibu Sakura.

"Selamat siang, Bibi," kataku.

"Siang, Nak. Kau pasti teman anakku, Sakura, ya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Apa Sakura ada di rumah?"

Kuperhatikan wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi sendu. Aku semakin khawatir.

"Ada, tetapi dia menolak keluar kamar," katanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Lebih baik kita bicara di dalam. Silakan masuk dulu." Wanita itu membuka pintu semakin lebar, memberi jalan untukku masuk.

Setelah duduk di sofa, aku membuka suara, "Bibi, apa benar Sakura kecelakaan?"

Ibu Sakura nampak terperanjat. Mata beriris hijaunya membulat lebar. Dia menggeleng. "Sebenarnya bukan kecelakaan ..." Suaranya menggantung di udara. Aku menunggu sampai kata-katanya diteruskan. Aku memerhatikan wajahnya. Wajahnya nampak lelah. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua matanya, kulitnya pucat.

"Dia mengendarai mobil dan tak sengaja menabrak seorang anak kecil hingga meninggal. Kami sudah melewati pengadilan dan Sakura bebas dari hukuman negara. Namun semenjak saat itu dia jadi mengurung diri di kamarnya. Menganggap kamar sebagai penjaranya."

Aku tersentak. Terperangah. Entah mengapa rasanya sesak mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Padahal gadis itu sebelumnya adalah gadis ceria. Dan sekarang ...

"Dia tak pernah keluar kamar? Sama sekali?" tanyaku setelah mengendalikan diri dari keterkejutan.

Ibu Sakura menggeleng. "Dia bahkan tidak keluar untuk makan. Bibi yang mengantar makanan ke kamarnya."

Aku mengembuskan napas panjang, sama sekali tak menyangka Sakura akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang sangat jauh dari sifat periangnya.

"Bibi, boleh aku ke kamar Sakura?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Ibu Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi maaf jika nanti terjadi sesuatu."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, tak mengerti. Namun pada akhirnya aku mengangguk. Aku menghampiri kamar Sakura dan mengetuk pintu tanpa bicara.

Tak ada jawaban. Aku mengetuk pintu lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bersuara. "Sakura, ini Sasuke. Buka pintunya," kataku.

Aku melirik Ibu Sakura yang menatapku khawatir. Dia menggelengkan kepala lantas menutup muka.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Aku yakin Sakura tidak sedang tidur sekarang.

Aku mengetuk pintu lagi. "Sakura, buka pintunya. Ini Sasuke."

Tiba-tiba ada suara pukulan keras pada pintu dari dalam. "PERGI!" Kudengar Sakura berteriak.

Aku tersentak. Seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan itu adalah Ibu Sakura. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, Nak," katanya.

"Tidak, sebentar saja, Bi." Aku mengetuk pintu lagi, kali ini lebih kencang. "Sakura, buka pintunya!"

"PERGI SASUKE!" Teriakkan Sakura semakin keras. Dadaku bergemuruh. Rasanya ingin marah.

"Sudahlah, Nak. Bibi juga sudah tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi Sakura," kata Ibu Sakura lirih. Kali ini aku menurut, mengikuti langkah kakinya menuju sofa yang tadi kududuki.

"Maafkan Sakura, ya," kata Ibu Sakura dengan mimik muka menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Boleh besok aku kemari lagi?"

"Tentu. Bibi harap Sasuke bisa membuka mata Sakura lagi." Ibu Sakura tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk sopan lantas segera pamit pulang. Ibu Sakura mengantarku hingga luar, seperti apa yang biasa Sakura lakukan.

.

Besoknya Sakura masih tidak sekolah, namun Yamanaka sudah masuk. Dia cenderung lebih pendiam. Kurasa saat Sakura tak sengaja menabrak anak kecil saat itu, dia sedang bersama Yamanaka. Barangkali itu sebabnya tersebar rumor perihal Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino yang kecelakaan. Rumor itu sepertinya terbantah oleh keadaan Yamanaka yang baik-baik saja.

Sesuai dengan permintaan izinku pada Ibu Sakura kemarin, aku datang ke rumahnya. Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya lagi, namun masih sama seperti kemarin. Sakura masih tak mengacuhkanku.

"Sasuke." Aku menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilku, Yamanaka Ino. "Aku mau mencoba mengetuk pintu, boleh?"

Aku mengangguk dan mundur. Tak ada alasan untukku melarangnya. Yamanaka mengetuk pintu berkali-kali dan memanggil nama Sakura. Namun sama sepertiku, Sakura tak mengacuhkannya.

Yamanaka menyerah. Dia menceritakan semuanya padaku. Bagaimana kronologisnya, bagaimana paniknya Sakura saat itu, semuanya. Aku tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Terlebih lagi mata Yamanaka basah.

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Sakura. Itu salahku juga yang mengajaknya bercanda saat dia sedang menyetir," kata Yamanaka. Tangisnya pecah. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa selain mendengar keluh kesahnya.

Hampir setiap hari aku datang ke rumah Sakura. Namun sama sekali tak ada perubahan. Sakura terus mengabaikanku. Ibunya bilang dia belum pernah keluar kamarnya sama sekali. Aku semakin khawatir dan kesal di saat yang bersamaan. Dia benar-benar mengkhianati kepercayaanku.

Tak jarang aku bertemu dengan teman Sakura yang lainnya. Mereka sama khawatirnya denganku dan ingin Sakura segera kembali bersekolah. Aku tak habis pikir pada Sakura. Dia adalah gadis yang pintar, namun mengapa dia bisa bertindak sebodoh ini dan membuat banyak orang khawatir? Apakah otak yang selalu membuatnya mendapat nilai nyaris sempurna itu tak digunakan untuk berpikir jauh? Habis perkara!

Ini sudah minggu ketiga Sakura mengurung diri di kamarnya. Aku belum menyerah dan tak akan menyerah sebelum dia kembali menginjakkan kakinya ke luar kamarnya. Ya, dia memang mengkhianatiku. Tapi ini lain, tidak sama dengan 'teman-teman'ku dulu. Aku ingin menolongnya dan membuat dia berhenti dari pengkhianatannya padaku.

Orang-orang bilang Sakura mengidap sindrom _Hikikomori_. Itu adalah sindrom di mana pengidapnya terus mengurung diri di kamarnya dan tak pernah menginjakkan kaki keluar dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Aku mencari tahu soal sindrom itu di internet. Faktanya, hal ini lebih banyak terjadi pada laki-laki namun tak menutup kemungkinan terjadi juga pada perempuan, seperti Sakura sekarang. Sayangnya aku tidak menemukan solusi untuk ini di internet.

"Bibi, apakah Bibi tahu apa yang Sakura lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu?" tanyaku pada Ibu Sakura.

"Sepertinya dia membaca buku. Sekitar tiga hari sekali ada paket berisi novel yang dikirimkan untuk Sakura. Tapi entahlah, Bibi hanya mengira-ngira."

"Begitu ya." Aku merapalkan kata-kata Ibu Sakura ke dalam kepalaku, mengingatnya untuk menyusun sebuah rencana. Karena jika begini terus, kemungkinan Sakura kembali normal sangatlah kecil. Butuh strategi.

Sebuah ide melintas di kepalaku. Aku menyeringai tipis. "Bibi, boleh tidak jika nanti paket novel Sakura datang jangan langsung diberikan dulu?"

"Boleh."

.

Ibu Sakura memberikan paket novel itu padaku besoknya. Aku menyelipkan kertas di sana—kertas yang sudah ditandatangani seluruh anak kelas 2-C, kelasku, dan pesan-pesan tentang betapa kami ingin Sakura kembali ke sekolah. Aku dibantu Yamanaka dalam mengumpulkan pesan-pesan itu. Semoga ini bisa menyadarkan Sakura.

Aku meminta pada Ibu Sakura untuk menunda memberikan paket itu setelah aku pulang. Tunggu sampai besok. Toh aku yakin dia pun tak akan protes keluar karena paketnya terlambat datang.

Besoknya aku datang lagi. Aku bertanya pada Ibu Sakura namun ternyata tak ada perubahan dari Sakura. Aku mendesah lelah. Aku tak punya solusi lagi.

Aku mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura lagi berharap kali ini dia mau membuka pintunya. Tak ada yang berubah. Sakura masih tak mau membuka pintu kamarnya. Namun kali ini tak ada suara teriakkan mengusir atau pukulan pada pintu. Dia benar-benar mengabaikanku.

Ini sudah hampir sebulan dia mengurung diri. Jujur saja aku mulai jenuh menghadapi ini. Aku tak habis pikir, apakah Sakura tak merasa jenuh terus-menerus mengurung diri? Ibunya juga sudah pasrah, menunggu waktu yang menjawab. Aku khawatir Sakura tak akan pernah keluar jika hanya mengandalkan waktu saja.

.

Terhitung dua bulan sudah Sakura menjadi _hikikomori_. Aku tak setiap hari datang ke rumah Sakura karena tugas sekolah semakin banyak. Namun setiap kali aku datang ke sana tak pernah memberikan hasil juga. Aku mulai berpikir ini hanya membuang-buang waktu. Usahaku sia-sia. Sakura benar-benar mengkhianatiku dan membuatku sendiri lagi.

Harus kuakui aku merindukannya. Aku datang ke rumahnya namun tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin sekali membuatnya tersadar bahwa yang dilakukannya sekarang sama sekali tidak benar. Bahwa di sini aku mengharapkannya kembali sekolah, kembali menemaniku dengan tulus.

Aku akan mencoba datang ke rumahnya lagi hari ini. Berharap ini yang terakhir kalinya karena Sakura akhirnya kembali menginjakkan kaki keluar kamar dan kembali ke sekolah.

Sebelum ke rumah Sakura, aku mampir ke toko boneka untuk membeli boneka kelinci. Aku sudah lama melupakan fakta bahwa Sakura menyukai kelinci dan baru teringat lagi sekarang. Barangkali ini bisa mengetuk hatinya meski pun hanya sedikit. Aku hanya bisa berharap dan berencana.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya lagi. "Sakura, ini Sasuke. Kumohon bukalah pintunya," kataku.

Ibu Sakura berada di belakangku seperti biasanya, mengawasi dan berharap.

Aku mengetuk pintunya lebih keras lagi. "Sakura! Buka pintunya!"

"Sakura!"

Aku menaruh boneka kelinci yang kubeli di lantai lantas mengetuk pintu dengan kedua tanganku. "Sakura, buka pintunya! Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Bukalah pintunya!"

"Orangtua gadis itu sudah memaafkanmu! Lantas apa yang membuatmu tak bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri, huh?! Buka pintunya!"

Kesabaranku sudah benar-benar habis. Aku sudah menahan amarahku selama dua bulan ini. Tak yakin sekarang aku masih bisa menelannya lagi.

"Kalau pintunya tak kau buka juga, akan kudobrak!" ancamku sembari memperkeras ketukan pintu. Meyakinkannya bahwa aku tak main-main. Namun malah muncul suara pukulan pada pintu dari dalam, membuatku menggeram kesal.

"Buka pintunya, Sakura!"

Aku mendesah lelah. Sakura sungguh-sungguh keras kepala. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mencairkan kerasnya prinsip bodohnya itu.

Jika cara lembut tak berhasil, kurasa aku harus mencoba cara kasar. Aku menoleh ke arah Ibu Sakura yang menampilkan wajah lelahnya. "Bibi, maaf, boleh kudobrak pintunya?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Ibu Sakura mengangguk pasrah. "Apa pun asal Sakura kembali seperti dulu," katanya lirih. Mata beriris hijaunya berkaca-kaca.

Aku segera menarik langkah mundur lantas mendobrak pintu dengan bahuku. Tak berhasil, pintunya terlalu keras. Bahuku terasa ngilu. Pada percobaan yang kedua, aku menggunakan kakiku. Aku menendang pintu dengan keras hingga terbuka lebar.

Kudengar Sakura berteriak terkejut. Aku segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mencari Sakura. Dia duduk di salah satu sisi ruangan. Aku memegang pundaknya erat lantas memaksanya berdiri.

Napasku memburu. Dadaku bergemuruh. Aku benar-benar marah.

"Sadarlah Sakura! Kau harus keluar dari kamarmu! Kau tidak bisa selamanya begini, lihat Ibumu!" bentakku sembari mengguncang bahunya.

Sakura meringis, matanya memancarkan rasa takut. "Le-lepaskan aku, Sasuke," katanya. Aku tak mengacuhkan permintaannya.

"Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu, Bodoh! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Keluar dari kamar bodohmu ini dan kembali sekolah!" bentakku lagi. Tak memedulikan keberadaan Ibu Sakura yang memerhatikan kami.

"A-aku tidak mau. Aku pantas mendapatkan ini, Sasuke. Kau tidak mengerti!" balasnya sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tanganku.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti!" Aku menamparnya keras ketika mendengar kata-katanya. Dia menatapku dengan mata yang menyalak marah dan membulat kaget. Tangannya memegangi pipi yang kutampar. Aku menyeringai remeh. "Maaf, seseorang pernah melakukan itu padaku dan itu membuatku sadar," kataku datar, menyalin kata-katanya saat dia menamparku dulu.

Sakura terperanjat, mulutnya terperangah. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Secara tiba-tiba dia menerjang ke arahku dan menangis di bahuku. Dia meraung sekeras-kerasnya. Tanganku ragu-ragu mengelus rambutnya yang digerai dengan lembut.

"Ma...afkan a-aku, Sa-sasuke," katanya di tengah isakan tangisnya.

"Minta maaflah pada Ibumu," bisikku di telinganya.

Tak lama dia melepaskan dekapan tubuhnya padaku dan memeluk Ibunya yang berada di luar kamar. Aku tersenyum lega. Sakura sudah menapakkan kakinya ke luar kamar lagi.

.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," katanya ketika menerima boneka kelinci dariku. "Terima kasih untuk ini, untuk semuanya."

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Hn. Kau besok akan kembali sekolah, 'kan?"

"Mungkin bukan besok. Aku masih butuh waktu, tapi aku pasti akan kembali sekolah. Aku janji."

"Aku mengerti."

"Tunggu aku sampai kembali ke sekolah, ya!" katanya sembari memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Aku akan menunggu," kataku. Dia tersenyum setelah mendengar kata-kataku.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura?" Aku sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura sudah kembali sekolah. Maksudku, aku tahu dia akan kembali karena dia sudah berjanji padaku. Namun aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini—dua hari setelah hari itu.

Dan aku baru sadar bahwa panggilannya padaku jadi berbeda.

"Rindu padaku?" katanya sembari tersenyum, matanya menyipit.

Aku mendengus dan menyentil dahi lebarnya. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Aw! Sakit tahu!"

Aku menyeringai dan segera melangkah menuju kelas. Dia menyusulku dan berjalan di sampingku.

"Sasuke-kun, aku jadi gugup. Bagaimana ya reaksi teman-teman sekelas nanti? Hari ini juga aku harus menghubungi guru BK," keluh Sakura. Dia mengembuskan napas berat.

"Itu salahmu sendiri," kataku datar. Dia mendengus dan memukul lenganku main-main.

Ketika mendekati pintu kelas, Sakura melingkari tangannya pada lenganku, lalu bersembunyi di balik bahuku. Dia benar-benar gugup rupanya.

Kelas sudah ramai. Orang-orang terkejut melihat kedatangan Sakura.

"Sakura, kau kembali!" Anak-anak perempuan langsung menerjang dan memeluk Sakura. Aku berjalan menjauh dan memerhatikan mereka.

"I-iya. Maaf sudah mengkhawatirkan semuanya. Aku dengar dari Sasuke-kun kalian sangat mengkhawatirkanku," katanya sembari tersenyum canggung.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Lega rasanya bisa melihat Sakura kembali lagi sekolah.

Aku menoleh ke belakang saat seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Hei Sasuke, mau ikut futsal tidak? Besok, sepulang sekolah. Anak-anak kelas 2-D menantang kelas kita," kata Uzumaki.

Aku melirik ke arah Sakura lagi. Dia mengangguk seakan-akan memberi isyarat padaku. Dia sudah bisa lepas dari masalahnya, kurasa sekarang bagianku.

Aku mengangguk setuju pada Uzumaki. Dia tersenyum sumringah lantas menyuarakan keikutsertaanku pada seluruh kelas. Aku memutar bola mataku karena menurutku dia terlalu berlebihan.

Setelah itu, aku melihat Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku tersenyum tipis membalasnya.

.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

.

A/n:

_Word Count_: 4998 _words (story only_)

Mepet 5k ahahaha. Karena ini diikutkan untuk _Challenge #GetWellSoon_ dan salah satu persyaratannya adalah _words_-nya harus kurang dari 5k, jadi ada _scene_ yang dipotong deh. Tapi ngga begitu ngaruh sama _story line_ sih. _Story line_-nya ngga berubah sama sekali. Tapi mungkin ada yang ngerasa pas menuju _ending, plot_-nya _rada rush_. Iya, emang. Semoga ngga jadi maksa ya karena itu :''D

Ngga ada _romance_-nya, ya? *lirik _genre_* :p Rencananya mau buat sekuel yang _romance_ sih, ada yang berminat baca ga? #digeplak

Tadinya mau masukin _slight romance_ tapi karena kesannya jadi maksa, ngga jadi deh. Tapi keliatan kaan kalo Sasuke sayang Sakura di sini? :) :) :)

EDITED. Makasih banyak buat Sabaku no Maura dan aiiroakikaze yang memberi masukan perihal kalimat efektif dan kosa kata di kotak review :D

Makasih buat yang udah baca sampai sini. Mind to review? :)


End file.
